So Nice to Meet You
by LovelyJuice
Summary: Two strangers meet at a club. The whole night is a desperate struggle for control until they finally give in to their desires. Expanded after much request! Chps 2-4: Morning, breakfast, shower, & fun twist! SexyBella.SexierEdward.Human.Lemon. NOW COMP
1. Chapter 1

**"So Nice to Meet You"**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Twilight or the characters. You'd know if I did because the books would for sure have to be sold with brown paper covers!**

**Summary: Two strangers meet at a club. The whole night is a desperate struggle for control, over themselves and each other, until they finally give in to their desires. SexyBella, SexierEdward. Human. One Shot. LEMONS! Yum!**

We slam the miniature glasses down onto the sticky bar table in front of us, reveling in the simultaneous thump. My cheeks and chest flush with the sweet burn and I can see his eyes follow the heat; they glow like the bright tip of the cigarette he's just lit, offering it to me. I don't usually smoke, but he makes me want things I know are bad for me. I inhale deeply and the smooth smoke dances in my chest, which beats with the rhythm of the music that surrounds us.

It is the kind of beat that your body feels rather than hears, the bass pulsing through you and the words tickling across your most sensitive skin. Combined with the liquor and the shape his lips make as he takes a long, sensual drag of the cigarette, my body is aflame. I'm desperate to get closer to him; the light brush our fingers make between drags teases my senses while the point where our knees touch with subtle pressure has become the center of my universe.

He puts out the cigarette on the tray between us, his eyes never leaving mine, and I can feel the harnessed energy behind his deliberate actions. He holds out his hand without a word, and in the dim red light of the club, heavy with a curtain of smoke, I could almost imagine it's an invitation for something else…

Yet he just leads us onto the dance floor, weaving us into the grinding, glistening bodies. It is not until we reach the center of the throbbing mass, the belly of the frenzied beast that he finally faces me. He pulls me close into his heated gaze, his free hand wrapping low across my back, his thumb rubbing softly against the silken fabric of my dress. I look up into his eyes and the breath inside me freezes–interesting, since the blood inside me boils, boils with the sin I see in their depths.

I move my hand up, resting it on his hard chest, and I can feel his heart hammering against my palm. I wonder, fleetingly, if this isn't the only evidence of his excitement. The song changes and I begin to move to its rhythm, closing the infinitesimal gap between us. He reacts just as I hope, pulling me tighter, rougher, and my body thrums with excitement. The center of my universe is no longer at our touching knees, but slightly higher. His knowing smirk tells me that he suspect as much, and when I touch my hips to his and feel the hardness, I can't help but reveal a satisfied smile in return.

We move as one sinuous, sinful creature to the hot, insistent music coaxing our actions. We share no words; we don't have to. They mean nothing compared to the breath that passes between our open, gasping lips. They're so close that I'm not sure if I'm imagining his mouth move closer to my own until he lightly passes over my open mouth–a teasing whisper.

I can stand no more and he sees the need in my desperate gaze, closing his mouth on mine with sudden, unbridled force. He feels hot and soft and sultry and tastes of sweet rum, smoke, and passion.

My hands immediately move north, shoving themselves into his messy bronze locks. His arms wrap deliciously tighter around me, one hand resting on the back of my slick neck, and the other sitting dangerously close, _not close enough_, on the flare of my lower back.

We've stopped moving to the beat of the music, though I hardly care, and instead writhe our hips to our own siren song. People dance around us and yet I feel as though no one else exists in the room but us. It's this dangerous thought that gives me the power to grind my hips slowly and tightly into his hardness. He groans low and throaty in my ear and all I want to do is grind further into his depths, never leaving until we are both sated in every possible way.

The sharp cut of his belt buckle against the thinly covered softness of my abdomen shocks me into consciousness and I break away from his embrace with a wrenching gasp. My eyes sweep up to meet his heavily lidded ones, the green so dark with lust they're as dark as the current running through my body. As I blink slowly, trying to gain an awareness other than that of his hard body against my own, his hand slides lower down my back, cutting too quickly across the bare expanse of skin exposed by my backless dress, before suddenly grabbing my ass through the material of my skirt.

His rough palm is a clear indication, an invitation, of things to come and I quiver with a mix of anticipation and a dark shot of fear. The forceful hold he has on my body, on my mind, is thrilling yet intimidating. But nothing could stop me from returning the sexy smile he set on his lips.

He understands my acceptance and begins moving through the club, throwing too much money on our table and grabbing our coats. We hustle from the sweltering heat into the blissful cold air and I see his muscles tense in the breeze, tightening under his black shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow. _Yum. _

He slips my jacket over my shoulders but I'm not warm again until he pulls me close for another searing kiss. The frictions his palms make on my goosebumped arms isn't the friction I crave, but I smile because I know I'll soon receive what I desire.

A cab pulls up and he wrenches open the door, sliding in and pulling me inside and directly onto his lap. I kiss his corded neck and he is barely able to gasp out his address to the driver before I bite down hard at the place his shoulder begins. I realize that we've barely spoken since he sat down at my table and introduced himself, words coming second to the all-telling looks we shared in the last few hours. All the same, the sound his voice makes, rough and deep and hungry, stokes my fire even higher.

The ride passes in a euphoric blur. All I can feel are hot lips traveling from my mouth down to the low neck of my dress and back up again. His hands make me squirm teasingly on his lap and he grunt, pushing up hard against my heat, separated from its prize by a few scraps of fabric.

I'm practically insane with need when we finally pull up in front of his building. Throwing a wad of cash at the driver, he hauls me out of the cab and into the almost empty lobby. The doorman knowingly presses the elevator button, but can't stop the elderly couple before they call out to hold the doors. He drops his hands from me and slams against the back wall of the elevator in frustration. I lean back next to him, tugging down the tight Lycra dress that Alice forced me to wear, promising I'd reap the benefits. _That girl knows her stuff_, I think, as the couple steps into the elevator with us.

As the doors close and the numbers ascend to the lit 16th and 18th floors, I'm surprised to feel his hand slip from beside mine to behind me, brushing the hem of my dress where it rests high on my thighs. I desperately hold my gasp as his long fingers dip up into my dress, seeking my center. I clench my thighs in fear of being discovered, though the only evidence I can see of his actions is his dirty smirk reflected in the mirrored doors. His fingers push insistently at my thighs and I am a tingly mix of fear and lust as they reach the scrap of lace that hides me from the world. I'm wet with need and I see his lips part in satisfaction when he discovers as much. I'm not sure how he's staying so calm as he slips two fingers beneath my thong, tracing along the seam of my lips. My breath stops harshly as he slowly pushes through and moves slowly into me, his fingers immediately seared by my wet heat.

I vaguely hear a ding and see him smile politely at the couple as they exit–_Did they realize what was happening? Did I care?–_but his face immediately darkens as the doors close. I try to turn in his arms, but his hand tightens inside me, forcefully keeping me forward, watching our reflection. I can't see his hand beneath my dress but my face gives it all away: my brown eyes are dark and stormy, my hair wild, sticking to my sweaty neck. My chest heaves with unbridled lust and then freezes as he roughly plunge his fingers in deep before pulling them out quickly as the doors open to his floor. _Wha-? _I can barely move and he's already walking calmly to his door, licking my juices methodically off the demon digits. I stumble behind him as he slowly, tortuously, turns the key in the lock. _Click_.

* * *

I open the door to my apartment, and hold it open for her on the other side of the threshold. I raise a cocky brow when she hesitates in the doorway, too fuzzy with lust and frustration to will her legs to move. She sees my expression and her eyes clear before her own face darkens with anger. _God, that's hot_. She whips through the doorway and slams the door behind her, looking up at me the entire time. I back up, slowing moving toward the couch behind me while watching her stalk purposely toward me. I suddenly feel like the prey, and not the predator I've been playing all night, since the moment I saw her sitting at the table in the darkest corner of the bar, her friends having long abandoned her for a few free drinks and some baffoons on the dance floor. _Fools_, I think with derision, _can't they see what I do? Oh well. Lucky for me the rest of the world is to blind to appreciate her perfection_.

I shake my head out of my musings when I realize that I have reached the back of the couch and I pause, unsure of what she wants me to do. I can tell she's still steaming from my actions in the elevator, but I couldn't help myself. She looked so beautiful in the reflection, just asking me to torture her with pleasure. I smile at the memory of how hot and wet she was as I plunged my fingers into her, and then I groan quietly when I remember how good she tasted. _I'll need to spend more time discovering that specific pleasure in the _very_ near future_, I think excitedly.

Her head cocks when she hears my groan and it prompts her into action. She pushes me lightly back to rest on the back of the couch. It's just high enough that I lean against it, almost sitting on the edge. My cock is so hard I think it might break through my slacks in an effort to get to the seductress in front of me. I wait for a few moments while she studies me, and I can feel my entire body buzzing with anticipation. I'm so consumed with suspense that I jump when I hear her speak; I hadn't heard her voice in so long that it was the last thing I expected, especially with as dark and sinister as it sounded at the moment.

"You, sir, are a tease," she began lowly, and I smiled at the direction this conversation was going. "But as much as I want you to finish what you started in that elevator, I want you to know how it feels. How it feels to be on the receiving end." Her evil smirk chills me and I can feel my Adam's apple bob with lust and fear. _I've awakened a monster_, I think in wonder, _but something tells me I wont regret it_.

I open my mouth to speak, to try and regain control of the situation, but she leans forward from her close position in front of me and bites my neck before I can start. This both silences me and arouses me quicker and more thoroughly than I could have imagined. My hips thrust instinctively, barely brushing her stomach, before she backs away, evading my touch.

"Do not speak," she commands, and I snap my mouth shut. "It's my turn to be in control." I'm not sure how the tables turned so fast, but I'm not sure I care in the least. I lean back further onto the edge of the couch, settling in for whatever she has hidden up her sleeve.

She speaks sharply, fueling my need. "Take off your shirt." I immediately comply, starting at the top button and moving down the length of the garment. She thrusts her hands inside, brushing my bare chest, whispering across my nipples, before guiding the shirt off my shoulders and letting it fall down behind me.

"Now," she says, slowly, "I want you to close your eyes." _Oh God, help me_, I plead; I already feel like I could come just from her commands. _She hasn't even touched you, you freak. Get it together. _I close my eyes wait, trying to anticipate her intentions, yet jumping when she bushes her fingers against my abs. She's moving her hands unpredictably around my torso and it's all I can do to keep up. Fingers across my tight stomach, nails lightly circling my nipples, whole palms smoothing down my sides, before she teasingly scrapes toward the center, guiding a nail lightly across the top of my pants. My lips part and I expel a tortured groan, hoping it will urge her to where I really need her.

It works and she slowly works on my belt, sliding it out of the loops and dropping it to the ground. She unbuttons my pants and guides down the zipper, before she leans into my chest and whispers in my ear.  
"Open your eyes."

I do, and almost have to shut them again in painful euphoria as I see her drop to her knees, taking my pants and boxers with her on the way down. I grapple with the back of the couch, my hands struggling to find purchase on anything but where I really want to put them: on the back of her head, guiding her mouth to my protruding erection.

I look down at her and she's staring up at me with a heavy, seductive gaze in her brown eyes. She holds my gaze as she slowly trails her hands up my thighs and lightly grasps my cock, where it jerks in her hands. She smirks slightly before she leans forward and slips her tongue out, licking the tip, beaded with precum, before retreating back quickly. I groan and thrust mindlessly forward, toward her warm mouth, but she releases my cock and grabs my ass with both hands in warning.

"You are mine to play with. Stay still…and watch me." She finishes her threat with a squeeze to my ass, and then moves them forward again to grasp my cock, harder this time.

I struggle to keep my eyes open when she finally takes me into her hot, wet mouth, moving fully onto my length before slowly dragging up, sucking hard. _Oh my God_, I pray mindlessly, _this is going to be good. Please God, more._

She continues, grasping my length with both hands and twisting them in opposite directions while simultaneously sucking insistently on the head, lightly flicking the tip with her tongue at unpredictable intervals. I groan, "_Fuckkkk"_, and she doubles her effort, engulfing me in her mouth as deep as she can, moving one hand back to my ass and the other down to my balls. I'm awash with sensation and can barely control my hips. She senses this and she looks up at me with wide, almost innocent eyes, before she uses the hand on my ass to push me into her, an invitation to thrust into her mouth.

_God, yes. Yes. _

I begin moving my hips to her rhythm, pushing into her silken mouth while her hand controls my tempo. Between the forceful sucking, her rotating tongue, and her other hand rolling my balls, I'm on the edge in seconds. I know she can tell because my thrusts get wild and my moans get louder. "Fuck! Uggh, yes. Baby, ple–"

I stop abruptly when she wrenches away from me, sitting back on her heels. I probably look like a fish, gaping down at her, my cock glistening wet, the head a deep, aching purple. Her lips turn up into a delicious smirk, and I realize this is her torture, her punishment for my stunt in the elevator. Dropping my head back I groan, debating with myself. _How do I fix this? How do I get that hot mouth back to work?_

Her voice wakes me out of my musings. "Do you feel bad about what you did earlier?" she asks me in an almost innocent voice. "Do you think what you did to me was wrong, teasing me in front of people, plunging your long, thick fingers inside of my hot, wet pussy and then stopping right as I wanted you to finish?" My eyes widen in shock. _Innocent, my ass._

"Well…do you?" she prods. "It's alright, baby, you can tell me," she purrs deliciously. "It's ok to admit your mistakes. Good boys always get rewarded."

I can't take any more of her deceivingly innocent yet arousing talk, especially with her still on her knees so close to my still hard, weeping cock. My hand moves from the couch to rest on her head, smoothing over her silky chestnut strands. "Yes," I admit in a rough, tortured voice. "I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't help it. You looked so hot, so sexy. I had to have you, right then, strangers be damned. I'm sorry." I look down at her with pleading eyes, hoping she'd accept my apology, as much as I didn't mean it. _She tasted too damn good and looked too damn hot all riled up. Totally worth it. _

She smiles below me and my heart skips a beat, whether in excitement or because she is too beautiful for words, I don't know. She leans forward and breathes hot air onto my length, before dragging her tongue from the base to the tip. "You're lying to me," she drawls lowly, and my heart jumps, this time in fear. "But I want your cock inside me so I'll forgive you for being bad…just this once."

And with that I drop to my knees and pull her in for a hungry kiss, smashing my mouth to hers and rubbing my angry cock into the silky fabric covering her heat. I push her back onto the hard wood and lay over her, toeing off my shoes and socks, as well as the pants and underwear that were left abandoned around my ankles as soon as her hot mouth met my length. She slants her lips against mine and winds her tongue in my mouth, simulating the actions we both crave from our bodies.

I yank at the bottom of her dress, and she raises her hips so that I can pull the clinging fabric up, across her perfect ass, revealing a sinful, unbearably sexy black lace thong. She sits up slightly and rips the dress off her own body, laying back and panting with uneven, heavy breaths. My eyes are drawn to her bare chest, heaving with uncontrolled lust and anticipation and I see the perfect nipples harden under my gaze. _Mine. All mine. _

I lunge for them and she arches up, hands holding my head to her breast as I suck one roughly into my mouth, the other pinching and circling the neglected one. She moans out loud, "Ahhhhhh, fuck. Please. Yes, please."

_Oh, so she likes it rough, I see_, I think excitedly. _I'll give her what she wants._

"Do you want me to finish what I started in there, baby? Do you want me to pound into your tight, wet cunt until you scream and beg for more?" I ask in a low, teasing voice in her ear, trying to get a reaction out of the devil in front of me.

She moans long and loud, tightening her hands on my back and thrusting her hips up to meet mine, finding resistance in the frustrating scrap of lace keeping us apart.

"Just say you want it, little girl, and I'll give it to you." I continue evilly, "We'll finish what we started in the club, when I almost took you over our table and then again on the dance floor in front of all those people. We'll finish what we started in the cab, where I wanted to rip off your panties and plunge into you right there in the back seat."

"Gahhhhhhh, oh my God!" she pants out in response to my words and my hardness rubbing against her covered center. "Yessss… yes please."

"What? You have to tell me what you want, baby. Do you want me to finish what we started in the elevator when I had my fingers shoved up your ready pussy in front of those people, when you were ready to let me continue, whatever the repercussions? Or do you want to finish what _you_ started when you had you hot, dirty mouth sucking on my hard cock, your hands tugging on my balls and forcing my dick into your mouth?"

That was too much for her and she writhed under me, sobbing with need. "Say it," I demanded, relishing in the control I had regained. "Say you want me." _Say you want me as much as I want you. As much as I've wanted you since we shared our first shots and cigarette sitting close in the shadows of the club. _

"YES!!! Yes, please, God, I want you. Please! _Fuck me…_" She whispered the last part into my ear, whether in desperation or in seduction I'm not sure, and I sure as hell didn't care. She unleashed the monster residing inside of me, the one that had been straining against its bonds all night, snarling and snapping, eager for a taste of the sweet morsel beneath me.

I thrust once against her before pulling back and ripping off her drenched thong, leaving her heels on in my haste. _Fuck, she's hot. _She lay panting on my floor, pale body prostrate before me, naked and shimmering with sweat and lust. Her hair was wild around her and her eyes glowed in the city lights that showed dimly through the open window beside us. Her hips writhed against an invisible lover, unable to stop themselves though I was holding myself away from her body to continue my examination. My eyes continued past her pussy, covered with only a light dusting of hair, _so fucking sexy_, and moved down her spread and shaking legs, bent as if to cradle me when I returned. Her dainty feet rested on the floor beside my hips, ensconced in _fuckhot_ black heels, set on a tasteful but sexy as hell platform, the toe cut out to show just the hint of her baby-pink toenail polish. I groaned internally at the juxtaposition. _Fucking sex incarnate wearing little girl nail polish. Fuck me. _

Her insistent whine and thrusting hips reminded me of my goal and I lowered myself to her body, resting my hips in her hot apex, which felt to me both like the gates to heaven _and_ hell. She reached up and kissed me then, her hands wrapping under my arms and holding onto my shoulders, bracing herself. I lined myself up with her searing heat and rubbed the tip of my cock along her pussy, slipping across the wetness but not yet plunging into her depths. She mewled low in my ear, and then her breath hitched as the tip rubbed teasingly across her clit, slick with her juices.

I wasn't even inside her and we were both groaning in rapture, undulating our hips together, coating my cock with her juices and stimulating her pleasure with just tiny circles over her center. Just when I thought it would be too much, that I would finish before we even really started, she gasped into my ear the sweetest word I'd ever heard.

"_NOW!!!" _

I reared back and plunged my length deep inside her in one forceful thrust. She keened with pleasure at the same time I shouted a hoarse "Fuck!"

Her legs locked around my hips and her hard heels pressed enticingly against my lower back, reminding me of our immediate need. I pulled back and pushed forward again, gritting my teeth at the pure, unrivaled pleasure I felt and hoping I could control myself long enough to please her like she deserved.

We built up a rhythm then, dancing to the percussion our panting breaths and slapping hips created in the room. Her hard nipples rubbed along my chest and her nails dug into my shoulders. We kissed passionately, mindlessly, and I threw my head back in ecstasy when I felt her drag her lips from my own to my jaw, and then down to my neck, _suckingbiting_ insistently at the pulse there. Her animalistic gesture spurred my own and I slammed faster into her heat, before gathering her legs in my arms and leaning back a bit to look down on my length entering her sopping sex. In the dim light of the room I thought I'd never seen anything _so fucking sexy, so fucking raw_, as I did at that moment.

She reached her hands up from where they were clawing at the ground to rest on her body, pinching at her nipples and tugging on her hair. I was so turned on and I felt my release quickly approaching, so I growled out the only thing I knew would get her as close as I was.

"Touch yourself, baby. I want you to come with me."

She moaned high and loud under me and threw her head back in rapture. Biting her lip in an almost amusing show of innocence, she trailed her right hand down to her center, meeting at the juncture of our thrusting hips. I watched, fascinated, as she manipulated her pleasure center with expertise, rubbing in quick, frenzied circles that matched the need with which she was tugging roughly at her nipples further up. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. So fucking hot. Fuck. So close. _My thoughts were beginning to spiral out of control, as were my hips, and I knew she was close too. Her head was thrashing on the ground; hair whipping wildly and eyes scrunched tight, her mouth alternating between gasping breaths and keening moans.

I gripped her hips, her legs still hanging bonelessly over my forearms, and I pounded harder than I thought possible into her juicy pussy, my eyes taking in the sight as if it were the last thing I'd ever see.

"Yes! Ohhhhhh my God, yes, fuck! Harder! Please, yes. Yes, yes, yes…" She repeated the litany until it was just a blur of her lips, until they moved as fast as the finger rubbing furiously over her clit or as frenzied as my hips as they plunged into her center. I felt my stomach tighten and my balls clench just as I saw her eyes snap open and her hips rise far off the floor, her hands smacking down onto the hard wood in supplication. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" she screamed, at the same time that I threw my head back and growled, "Fuckkkkkkk…"

My hips thrust one last time, as deep as they could get into her center, as I exploded into her. I came so hard and long that when the fog cleared and my hips stilled she was slumped on the floor beneath me, eyes wide open and chest heaving with exertion. I slumped over her, devoid of energy, of breath, of thought, and rested my tired head on her sweaty breast. My arms dropped her legs and as I lay heaving over her, I could feel them shaking as if she had just ran a race.

We lay, connected, as our breathing calmed and our heads cleared. I was the most content that I had ever felt, and by the way she was practically purring beneath me while scratching her nails gently through my hair, I knew she had to feel the same way. _But what happens now?_ I thought worriedly._ How do I convince her to stay? That it wasn't just this once for me? _I began to fret, afraid to lose the happiness that had built up in my chest since the moment I had introduced myself to her those many hours ago, the same happiness that had overflowed into euphoria just a few minutes ago. I was shaken out of my thoughts by her giggle, a sweet sound causing me to smile, as well as the way it caused me to bounce enticingly upon her breast as she shook with laughter.

"What?" I asked as I looked up into her wide, smirking face.

Her smirk turned into a full smile and she brushed back the hair from my brow in a sweet and simple gesture. She looked into my eyes and I saw my own reflected back. "I'm just glad to have met you tonight, Edward. I had a really nice time." The twinkle in her eyes when she said this, as how lovely my name sounded coming from her lips, told me all I needed to know. _She felt the same way._

I smiled wide and kissed the place above her heart. Meeting her eyes, I responded honestly, "It was wonderful to meet you too, Bella."

**Authors Note: That was my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (whew, and did I enjoy that!) ;) Please review and tell me if you liked it and if there is anything that would have made it better. Thanks for your time. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I didn't know I was going to write a second chapter of this, but here one is. You're wonderful reviews and favoriting the stories have been really amazing and completely unexpected. I'd really appreciate hearing from those who are following my story so I can get an idea of what you guys like and just bask in the love (haha, jk!). But yes, please review and maybe I'll keep writing to please you. **

**Oh, and Bella is on the shot or pill or something. She's a smart modern girl and Edward knows as much. So, yeah. On with the smex. **

I'm not sure what woke me, the weak haze of early morning sun peaking through the half-closed blinds to my right or the chirping birds outside, energetically tweeting morning to the world. Or perhaps it was the massive erection pressing into the curve of my ass. You know, any one of those things.

No matter what woke me up, it was the latter that jerked me from blissful sleep into immediate consciousness. I was instantly aware of the strong male arm draped heavily over my midsection, its hand just inches from my breast. I was also aware of steady warm breaths caressing the back of my neck, still deep and long with sleep. Lastly, and most importantly, I was acutely aware of the dull but delicious ache that existed between my thighs, a physical reminder of the night I was sure I'd dreamt up.

Yes, I was in Edward Cullen's bedroom right now, pressed up against his body after a heavenly night of rest. I thought back through the haze of tired memories to how we got to this position in the first place. The last sharp memory I had was of me, lying panting on the floor after mind-blowing sex, and then telling Edward that it was nice to meet him.

My eyes snapped closed and I groaned inwardly. Did I really tell the man that had plowing into me not thirty seconds before, the gorgeous god-like creature that had a body built for sin and a smile that turned me to Jello, that _'I had a really nice time?'_ It's official, I'm the sole resident of Loserville. Lovely Bella, you are such a dork. _He said it back though, didn't he_, my conscious reminded me. _He told you that it was 'wonderful' to meet me. _I smiled at the memory and then cringed. 'Wonderful' could mean anything.

_This cake is wonderful. Thanks for watering my plants; you're wonderful. That sex was wonderful, now get the hell out of my house. _So many options, so many of them not so wonderful.

_Think Bella, how did you get back to the bed? Did you drag him reluctantly back to his room so you could spoon like high school sweethearts when all he wanted you to do was peace? _I concentrated, trying to wade through the post-orgasmic haze that pretty much obscured every image I recalled before sleep set in. I remembered lying there together, naked on the hardwood floor, talking about ridiculous things–things people didn't usually discuss after sex.

'_Favorite cartoon growing up' Edward asked, as we lay facing each other on the floor, covered by the fleece he had pulled down from the back of the couch to cover us. _

'_The Smurfs obviously.' I answered, and then giggled at the memory. At his questioning look I continued. 'I was positive that I'd grow up to be Smurfette. I'm not sure how I thought I'd shrink four feet and turn blue, but damn I thought she was cool.' _

_He laughed then, and I was momentarily stunned by how heart-breakingly beautiful he was. _Emphasis on the broken heart..._ I concluded. _Stop! Live in the present. A hot man is naked in front of you, embrace it, girl!_ I shook my head out of its musings and fired back: 'Super power you most wanted as a kid.' _

'_Easy. To read minds. I still feel that way.' He retorted immediately. _

'_That was quick.' I said, amused. 'Think about it often?'_

'_I used to think it'd be cool, to know all the answers to the test, know where my sister kept her diary, stuff like that.' _

'_And now?' I asked, curious. He looked into my eyes then, and they were deep and sincere. 'And now, I'd love to be able to hear what you were thinking, Bella. No one's ever been such a mystery to me. It both intrigues me and frustrates me. But I'll get used to it, I'm sure,' he finished with a slight smile. _

'_Oh, you'll get used to it, will you? You sound pretty sure of yourself that I'll be around to get used to there, mister,' I teased back even though my heart was fluttering about in my chest in what felt like elation. _

'_I am confidant, Bella. I always get what I want.' He tucked my hair behind my ear and pulled me closer into his warmth. 'And right now…I want you.'  
_

So I was pretty clear then on how we made it back to the bed. We would have gone at it again on the floor of his apartment until he saw me cringe a bit in pain, trying to find a comfortable position on the hard wood. His eyes trailed over me in concern until it dawned on him why I was in pain and he immediately jumped up, naked as a jaybird, and scooped me up in his arms, fleece and all. I giggled in joy and embarrassment, but let him carry me to his bedroom and lay me on the giant, soft bed.

I sighed in contentment as I remembered the following few hours, which were filled with perhaps less animalistic, but no-less euphoric love making that wiped us both out, inducing a heavy and immediate slumber.

But here I was now, in the stark light of day, the kind of light that illuminates shadows and indiscretions and embarrassments and all that stuff you choose not to see through the cozy blanket of night. These thoughts tumbled around in my brain as I lay there, but I decided to put them off for a bit until I took care of some business. Nature called, and I decided I'd much rather take care of it now, when Edward still deeply slept, than do the awkward, 'we slept together–can I use your bathroom–don't look at me naked–oops you've already seen everything' dance. _Yep, get your ass up Swan. We'll regroup and strategize after. _

* * *

The sound of the toilet flushing and the tap running woke me out of the hazy limbo between sleep and that blissful Sunday morning still-in-bed comfort. I smiled as I remembered Bella, who was probably there in the bathroom trying to tame her wonderfully sexy rumpled sex hair and snooping through my medicine cabinet for mouthwash. _Mmm, morning Bella. Bring it on._

I jerked when I heard a loud thump come from behind the bathroom door, followed by a muffled 'Fuck!' I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at her language and was startled to see the door swing open, revealing an chagrined Bella, holding one foot in her hands while hopping around on the other. Naked. Butt. Naked.

She looked at me with a mixture of irritation, embarrassment, and pain, still holding her wounded foot. 'I stubbed my toe,' she said in a little voice, and I couldn't help but imagine her as a little girl saying something similar to her parents, looking for comfort.

_Except she's not little. And you're not her Dad. _The evil thought passed quickly through my head before I found my voice.

'Ouch. Is anything broken?' I asked, playing along. All I was truly concerned about was why she was still standing in the doorway five feet away.

'No, just bruised. Like my ego.' She said with an adorable pout.

I chuckled and held the blankets up in an invitation. 'Come here and let me look at it,' I replied. 'I'm a doctor, you know,' I finished with a wink. _Ok, so maybe not a doctor of medicine, but a PhD in History has to mean something, right? _

She hobbled adorably over to the bed and climbed under the covers, snuggling sweetly into the pillows. She wasn't near enough, so I snaked my arms around her pulled her close to me, heating her body with my own, still warm with sleep. 'Mhmmmm,' I heard her hum under her breath and she burrowed her head into the nook of my neck and twined our feet together beneath the covers.

'Better?' I asked, and she just replied with a subtle nod of her head and one of those little shivers, the kind you get where you're so content your body seems to vibrate with the excitement of it. _Ahh, naked quivering Bella. Naked Edward. Naked. Skin. Rubbing. Gah. _I close my eyes with the sensation, trying to suppress the reaction, not quite sure where we stood in the morning light.

She looked up at me then, obviously aware my predicament. I mean, it was morning, I just woke up with the memories of a ridiculously hot night still fresh in my mind, and I had a beautiful naked woman pressed up against me. I had all the odds stacked against me. _Give a guy a break!_

I looked down at her with a sheepish grin and she laughed, and then pressed further against me so that every part of our warm, bare bodies were touching. I let out a sharp breath and ducked my head into her hair, kissing her forehead in a show of compassion as if to counteract the animalistic reaction I was having to this woman.

I guess she was past the point of my gentlemanly gestures, so she wiggled one leg in between mine, her center pressed deliciously now against my left thigh and my own hardness brushing softly against her hip. I moaned lowly in her ear, unable to contain the sound or the shallow thrust that followed.

Bella seemed to be feeling the same excitement; that ever-present need that, while not as wild and insistent as the night before, was the kind of relaxed, morning-after desire that took you over like a rising tide. She let her left hand, the one that wasn't tucked beneath the pillow under her head, trail tantalizing trails up my side, brushing my rib cage and wrapping around my back to travel up my spine. Her hand was warm and soft against my broad back.

I shuddered in pleasure and let my own hand follow a similar but opposite motion dragging down from the high center of her back, across to her ribs, and then lightly down the gently sloped curve of her waist, before finally seeking out the curve of her ass.

She sighed in pleasure and tightened her fingers on my back, digging them in delicious invitation into my skin. Fueled by her body's encouragement, I hooked my hand lower around the curve of her thigh, the one situated in between my own, and pulled lightly as I turned onto my back, tugging her on top of me.

This was all done with lazy, slow precision and soon Bella was lying flat on my chest, her left leg wedged between my own and her hip and silky stomach pressed with increasing pressure against my length. _Mmmmm, yes. _

Bella's face, still pressed to the crook of my shoulder, moved slightly so that I began to feel light kisses along the column of my neck, moving upward to suckle lightly on my ear lobe. I raised my hips slightly in response, rubbing temptingly against her body. _Not close enough_, I thought. _Almost there_.

I decided to urge the process along, my need beginning to transform from lazy, 'Sunday morning' arousal into insistent, 'I need Bella' arousal. I tightened one arm around her back while the other traveled into her wild waves, directing her mouth from where I was enjoying it behind my ear, to where I needed it, at my lips. We kissed deeply, passionately, and I felt her grind into my leg, frustrated. It didn't take long for her to alleviate this problem by smoothly moving her leg from where it rested between my thighs to the outside of my hip. Finally, she was positioned right where I wanted her. _Bella is straddling me_. _Yes. Please and thank you._

* * *

_Ugghh, yes. _As soon as I situated myself on top of him, I felt instantly at home. His hard length was pressed intimately at my center and as I moved my head down to place open-mouthed down his neck, I shifted on it in the most delicious way.

Edward jerked up at the warm wetness that was _almostnotquite_ enveloping him and he gripped my ass hard with a loud moan, holding me into place. Our mouths fused like magnets and our centers rubbed together in a slow, sensual tempo, neither one of us willing to rush what felt so good, so right.

We rocked like this for a while, sharing deep, slow kisses and exploring each other's bodies with our hands in ways we were unable to do in the immediacy of the night before. With the sun streaming through the window, warm on my back, yet not nearly as warm as Edwards rough, strong fingers on my thighs, my ass, my back, I felt perfect. _Nothing can touch us here_, I thought, cocooned in his arms, the pillows surrounding us like a gentle fortress. _Nothing has ever felt so right, so perfect, so pleasurable. _

My thoughts stopped abruptly as he rolled us over so that he was situated in the cradle of my thighs. I laughed lightly in surprise and he kissed my lips playfully, grinning in response. My laugh died off though, as he moved his lips from my own, trailing them lightly down my neck and across my chest, stopping briefly to lick at my nipples begging for his attention. I felt my stomach drop out in pleasurable anticipation as he continued lower, tickling across the bottoms of my breasts and down the center of my stomach, placing feather soft kisses on the soft skin of my belly and across the ticklish skin of my hips.

He looked up at me then, eyes dark and hooded, before he slowly moved down to the center of my being, one hand reaching up to cup my breast as the other moved to where he lay, gently coaxing my trembling thighs apart. I let him settle in between them, his copper hair a shocking contrast to the pale skin of my stomach and thighs, and I shuddered in delight at seeing him like this.

My left hand reached up to cover his hand on my breast, guiding its delicious movement over the peak. My other hand trailed down to thread into his soft locks right at the moment he pressed a light kiss on the inside of my thigh, before moving to the center and taking a long, languid lick right up the apex, flicking at the sensitive bud.

"Aghhhhhhh…" I droned out incoherently, and I could feel his lips pull into a smile before he continued, lightly trailing his tongue around my most sensitive areas, then plunging into my depths and lapping up the wetness I felt flowing in euphoria. My hands tightened, both over the roaming hand cupping my breasts and tweaking my nipples, as well as in his hair, holding his mouth to where I needed it.

I felt my hips begin to undulate against his lips, and he encouraged my movement by rubbing my clit with the pad of his thumb, urging me into persistent mewls. I could barely breathe, between his talented tongue and sucking lips and masterful fingers. _I'm going to die_. The irrational thought floated through my consciousness and I almost believed it, so overcome with pleasure it felt as if my body would shatter into pieces with the force of it. _I'm going to die at the hands of Edward, and I don't mind one bit. _

When he moved his fingers to plunge into my depths and sucked my most sensitive skin between his lips, I did shatter. All the nerves in my body seemed to explode with infinite pleasure and my existence narrowed down to one finite point before bursting like a supernova into a blinding, white light.

Never before had I felt such pleasure, experienced such an all-consuming orgasm, and as I came down from my high, I was positively humming with pleasure. Edward had resituated himself alongside me, brushing my hair out of my eyes and placing soothing kisses across my brow. His eyes searched mine imploringly, as if to silently ask me if I was all right. _All right? All right? I feel better than I've ever _felt, I realized. I've_ had a religious experience, and Edward Cullen is my new God. _

All I could think about was repaying him, showing him the same pleasure he had just given me. I lunged for him, smashing our mouths together and rolling him onto his back so I was straddling his hips once more. He gasped in surprise and in pleasure as I ground my hot, aching center onto his length. We had been playing nice too long, and I was ready to give him what I knew he needed.

"That was…unbelievable, Edward." I said against his lips, undulating my hips against his as if to show him proof of my pleasure.

"I want to make you feel good, too, baby," I said as I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips, his long fingers curing around to dig into my ass. He groaned and his eyes fluttered shut and I was momentarily stunned at how _fuckhot_ he was.

I leaned forward and swiped my tongue up his neck, before whispering in his ear: "Help me make you feel good."

* * *

Bella's words woke the animal inside of me and I picked up her tiny hips in my hands and lined her up with my aching, weeping cock. She looked so hot above me, he skin still flushed with orgasm and her sex wet with her delicious juices, calling me home. I thrust up then, deep inside her, in one smooth movement and her mouth drops open into a little O, the breath forced out of her at the sudden action. _Fuck, yes. _

She is so hot, so wet, and _so fucking tight_ on my cock and it's all I can do not to explode into her immediately. I hold her still on me, giving myself time to adjust, and she, being the sexiest fucking woman on the entire planet, trails her hands up to cup her breasts, playing with them as if to tease me into action.

It works, and soon we are moving desperately against each other. She's slamming herself down onto my length, her hands now having traveled to my chest for purchase, and I'm plowing into her almost violently, my hands forcing her body down on me with every thrust. I would be scared that I was hurting her, except her head is thrown back in rapture and she's keening my name over and over again, in tempo with my deep thrusts.

My whole body feels like it is on fire and I can barely focus on anything but where we're joined. I take in the sight like a starving man seeing a feast in front of him–a hot, wet, delicious feast. My hands clench too tightly on her perfect ass and she growls with need. _She likes it rough, huh? _I smile at the possibilities, and then lean her forward to lay flush with my chest, our hips still crashing together rhythmically. My right hand unclenches from her hip and I deliver a quick swat to her ass. She moans loudly in my ear and grips my hair with near-painful intensity, hurrying our thrusts to blinding speed. _Well, I'll store that information for the near future_, I think gleefully. _Bella likes to be spanked. _

She kisses me deeply and she's insistently, desperately sucking on my lower lip. It's almost painful but I love it and I continue thrusting into her with wild abandon. What had started out as relaxed morning cuddling had quickly spiraled into urgent fucking. I should be concerned–that we couldn't seem to keep our hands gentle on each other's bodies–but with the way her tight walls were gripping my cock and her nails were digging into my shoulders, I couldn't make myself care. We had plenty of time to get acclimated to each other, to let the insane lust between us cool to a loving appreciation, but I knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Bella panted harshly into my ear, her warm breath filled with moans, and I knew she was as close as I was. I released her writhing back and let her sit up on me, a picture of perfection grinding sensually astride my hips, and I felt my release approach like a tidal wave. I moved my hand down to her center, to our joining, and let my thumb slip teasingly over her most sensitive parts. Bella threw her head back and her long soft locks tickled my thighs enticingly before she began moving almost violently against my fingers. Her own hands reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling at the roots as if the pleasure was driving her slowly mad.

"Open your eyes, Bella," I panted out harshly, wanting to see her explode on top of me, to see her eyes as they darkened, widened with pleasure. I moved her hands gently down from her hair, guiding them to the place my fingers were just manipulating and grasped her hips in my free hands, bouncing her up and down on me once–twice–three times before I exploded inside of her, overwhelmed at the site of her pleasuring herself and the feel of her warm wet walls surrounding me. "God! Bellaaaaaaaa," I cried, barely to produce coherent thoughts. _I'm never leaving this heaven, ever. _

"Agggghhhh," she moaned in response, taken with lust. Her fingers flew over her center and she ground herself onto me, half crazed, before she fell over the edge, her mouth opening into a silent scream and her hands slamming onto my chest in supplication. _Beautiful. She's simply gorgeous. _That's all I could think when she was coming; I was literally overcome by her exquisiteness.

Bella slumped onto my chest, both of us panting with exertion and sheer pleasure. I was smiling so hard I thought my cheeks would split and I rolled her over, off of me and onto the mattress next to me. She looked up at me then, and I tucked the blanket up around her shoulders, as if to protect her, my priceless gem. She sighed, long and satisfied and my heart thumped in response.

"I'm glad you stayed," I said, nuzzled into her hair, honest in the light of both the morning and our affection, both bright and growing in the room.

"I'm glad I stayed too," she whispered back, twining our fingers between us. We stayed like that for a while, just breathing in the sweet warm air of each other's sent and drifting in and out of sleep to the sound of the other's calming heart. I felt her stir beside me and I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, smirking slightly. I felt my own smile rise in response. "What?" I asked her curiously.

She leaned in and brushed her nose against my own, before kissing me gently. I felt myself get excited. _Is Bella ready to go again? _I didn't think I'd ever recover from our morning–but here I was preparing myself to ravage her again and again.

"Do you know what I want, Edward, more than anything in the world? Do you know what I want to do for you?" she breathed against my lips gently, sweetly. My heart swelled. _Anything, Bella. In this one moment, you could do anything for me, to me. _

"What's that?" I asked, smiling against her lips, both curious and full of lust.

She touched her nose to mine and kissed my lips lightly, before giggling out her reply, knowing she'd teased me into frenzy. It was only when I heard her reply that I responded with a light laugh. _"I'm gonna make you waffles."_

__

**I'm not sure if I'll keep this story going but if I do, you'll be the first to know. Most likely it'll just be a bit more fluff for fun! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter three to the story I originally wrote as a one shot. I think there will only be one chapter more, but with the ideas I have, it's going to be a good one and I'm already excited. And like I said last time, I'd love to hear from you guys, especially those who favorited/are tracking my story (hey you, yeah you!), since it was your interest that encouraged me to write this in the first place!**

**So if you like it, just let me know, and if you don't, well...read something else! **

**I don't own Twilight, not even close. But I do own my naughty ideas!  
**

"_I want to make you breakfast."_

I hopped up then and stood in front of a smiling Edward, who, much to my dismay was still lounging in bed. "Get up, you lazy bum," I joked, but actually wanting to see his statuesque form emerge from the sheets. I was standing their naked as could be, wanting to make this gorgeous man some famous Bella pancakes, and their he sat like the cat that ate the canary, grinning up at me.

"What?" I asked, putting my hands on my naked hips in exasperation.

"You're going to have to stop prancing around my house naked and looking ravished," he said to me, "or the only thing I'll be tempted to eat _won't_ be your breakfast."

_God, that man and his mouth! _I blushed in response and shrugged. "Well, be a gentleman and give some clothes then. I can't exactly whip up my pancakes in that ridiculous thing," I joked, jerking my thumb toward the living room where I was sure my dress lay haphazardly on the floor where we ripped it off my body last night.

Edward barked out a laugh and then narrowed his eyes playfully at me. "Hey, I happen like that dress," he said. "Although I am beginning to agree. You would look a lot better in my clothes."

At that he hopped up, and too quickly for my taste, donned a pair of dark blue boxers from his dresser. _Body built for sin_ was all I could think as I stared at his rippling back muscles as he rummaged through his closet for something I could wear.

"Here," he said, holding a dark blue plaid flannel. It looked comfy and warm and I wanted in it immediately, if not just to wrap myself up in his scent. _The man is right in front of you half naked and you want to smell his shirt? You're a freak. _

I held my hand out for the shirt but he held it firm in his grasp, instead choosing to walk close behind me and hold the shirt open for me. I slipped my arms in the sleeves and he moved his arms around to my front, slowly buttoning the flannel, his breath warm on the back of my neck.

When he was done I turned around in his arms and looked up into his face. He looked down at me deeply for a second before his lips broke into a wide grin. "Feed me woman!"

I laughed and we left the room, entering the living area. I could see the large attached kitchen and I was itching to get at he shiny appliances and humungous fridge. _This man knows how to live_, I thought sumptuously. _I wonder if he cooks. Mmm, Edward cooking for me. Baking. Covered in flour. Naked… _

I snapped out of my wayward thoughts when I saw my underwear from last night discarded on the floor. I went to go retrieve them when he caught my shoulders and steered me on to the kitchen. "You wont be needing those," he said bluntly and I blushed at his candor. "It was bad enough you wanted to put on clothes at all," he scoffed teasingly.

We made our way into the kitchen, a chef's dream. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me effortlessly onto the island counter, standing in front of me. "What are we making? I'm officially your _sous chef_. Direct me."

I decided he knew his kitchen better than I did so I sat there on the counter, my short legs swinging like a child and called out all the things I'd need for my acclaimed pancakes. I'd never made them with a guy before, and I'd sure never made them half naked in said man's kitchen, but the giddy smile I couldn't lose told me that this might be the best batch I'd ever made.

* * *

She looked like little kid sitting up on my counter, legs swinging and her tiny body swimming in my shirt. It was only when I focused on her wild, tousled hair and the faint bite mark I saw peaking out of the V of the shirt that I was pleasantly reminded how _not_ a little girl that woman was.

After I gathered all of the things we'd need to make breakfast, I let her hop down and work her magic. _She really knows what she's doing_, I thought, impressed. Bella cracked and whisked and measured like a pro and I wondered a loud how she had gotten so good at this.

"My mom was an awful cook and my dad would eat fish fry every meal of the day if he had his way. It was either learn how to cook or grow up on a steady diet of burned tofu patties or greasy trout." She laughed and I smiled, imagining her as a kid, standing at the too-high counter reading a cookbook and stirring ingredients together for the first time.

"I'm just lucky I learned to love it, you know? Cooking makes me happy. I can give something of myself, something I created from scratch, to make others feel good." She looked up at me then, from the corner of her eye, and I felt me stomach flip.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands as if to dispel the sudden feeling. "What do I need to do?"

"All you need to do, Mr. Cullen, is have a big appetite. I'm almost done here," she said as she poured batter onto the spitting griddle.

"Oh Bella, if there is one thing you don't need to worry about, it's me being hungry. I've worked up quite the appetite for some reason," I said and leaned over her shoulder, watching the pancakes form. She blushed and I lightly kissed her neck before retreating, not allowing myself to become overwhelmed by my incessant need for her.

I sat down at the breakfast bar, which sat higher than the attached island, and watched as she easily flipped the pancakes like a master chef, adding in special flourishes I knew were just to impress me. I laughed and clapped at each adept maneuver and she looked back at me, plate in hand, and winked devilishly. In my shirt and _nothing else_, making me food after an insatiable night and morning, she was so enticingly irresistible.

Grabbing some syrup from the counter, she strolled over to the island, placed my food on the bar in front of me, and proceeded to hop up onto the island, sitting Indian style in front of me. The difference in height between the island and the bar put us at the exact same level. _Breathe, Edward. Eat your pancakes and forget about the fact that if you lean back thismuch you can see what really lies between those legs. _

I took a heady gulp of juice and looked down at my plate. Bella was right, these looked magical. I dug in and breathed a content sigh–_these are heavenly_. "Why thank you," she responded, and I realized I must have sang my praises out loud.

"You're not hungry?" I asked, seeing that she hadn't made herself a plate.

"Not really, I'll just snag a few bites from you when I want." She smirked, knowing she could ask anything and I'd give it to her.

"Oh really?" I asked, teasingly. "What makes you think you're getting any of _my_ pancakes, Miss Swan?"

She leaned forward and I saw the curve of her breast exposed by the deep V of my half-buttoned shirt. I was enthralled by her perfect body, her breasts, her neck, her mouth…into which a bite of pancake was now disappearing. "Hey!" I exclaimed, amazed that I could be so captivated by her body that I missed her grabbing a bite of my breakfast.

She finished chewing with a smile. "Silly Edward, I _always _get what I want." The look in her eyes told me that she was no longer referring to breakfast foods.

We continued to eat in silence, sharing bites and looks, but few words. We quickly devoured our breakfast and soon the plate was nearly clean. And then she did something that made me go quickly from _breakfast mode_ to _Bella mode_. The pancakes were amazing, the conversation great, but nothing compared to the picture of Bella, sitting in my kitchen, in my shirt, gathering up and licking maple syrup off her finger.

My eyes darkened and I suddenly wanted to taste the maple syrup that had entered her mouth. She looked up at me, timid, and whispered, "Should we clean up here?"

I shook my head. "The dishes can wait," I rasped out.

I stood up off the stool and stalked slowly around the counter, her eyes following as I moved. Soon I was behind her, standing at the island, and I grabbed her waist, turning her easily on the smooth marble.

"Edwa-" was all she got out before I slammed my lips to hers, groaning as I tasted the left over syrup on her lips. Bella quickly responded to my kiss, letting my tongue explore her mouth with restrained aggression. She wound her arms up from where they rested on my chest to around my neck, tangling into the messy locks at the back of my head.

I felt her pulling light at the hair and I growled, unbelievably turned on by the woman in front of me. My hands reached down to her crossed legs, unhooking them and spreading them to accommodate me between them. She caught on easily and wrapped her legs around my waist, clinging to me.

The counter put her at the perfect height so that I could feel her bare heat against my length, only separated by my tented boxer shorts. My hands, still on the outside of her bare thighs, squeezed roughly, telling her with my body what I couldn't with my words; that I wanted her, now.

Bella wrenched her lips from mine and moved to my neck and down to my chest. I heard her breath my name onto my chest before she caught a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive area. I hissed my approval and she ran with it, moving to the other side and her hands moving from my hair, down my shoulders and biceps, and then onto my ribs. My body was on fire as I felt her move her hands further, tracing along the elastic waist of my shorts, before one trailed down and brushed teasingly against my straining erection.

My hips thrust forward in an invitation for her to do _whatever_ she wanted down there and she gracefully accepted, slipping her small hand into the fabric and grasping my aching cock. I threw my head back then, too overcome to do anything but pray I didn't come now, in her warm soft palm.

She moved her hand up and down on my length, using her thumb to spread the precum and lubricate her movements. _Ughhh, so good._ I'm sure by now I was just making incoherent gasps and moans but she understood what I wanted and slowly used her other hand to start moving my boxers down, off my hips.

I immediately jumped to help her, shoving the offending garment down my legs to pool on the floor. She hummed in approval, her hand now having free reign to do whatever it wanted. I felt her lean forward to bite the lobe of my ear, and then breathe, "Move back a bit, baby."

I barely grasped the words, let alone knew how to follow direction, but her firm hands at my chest physically urged me to step back a foot or so. Bella used this space to unhook her legs, _wait, no! _and slither down the counter. I was about to protest until I saw her true intentions. As soon as she dropped off the island, she continued south, dropping to her knees in between me and the cabinets behind her. She was now looking up at me from her position, sitting back on her heels so that her head was leaning back against the cherry wood, only inches from my erection.

I looked down at her questioningly, not wanting to assume anything and upset her. She took the length in her hands and looked up at me through her long eyelashes.

"I want you…in my mouth."

I almost exploded right then but I reigned in my desire. _You've done this before. You've done this before _with her!_ Get it together man. Grandma in her underwear, dead kittens, baseball, mom and dad having s– Gahhhh. _

She enveloped me in her mouth then, and I could no longer think of things to keep me from coming. Only the firm grasp she had at the base of my cock kept me sane at this point.

Bella moved her mouth on my length a few times, swirling her tongue over the head expertly. She took my hands, which had moved into her hair at the feel of her mouth, and gently moved them onto the counter slightly above her head, before moving her own to my ass, urging me to move against her mouth. It was only when she leaned her head back against the cabinets behind her and looked up at me imploringly with my cock stretching her wet pink lips that I realized what she wanted.

_She wants you to fuck her mouth._

* * *

Edward looked down at me in wonder, as if he didn't know what to do. I don't know what's come over me, submitting myself to him so fully. Normally I'd have to care for a man pretty damn deeply to hand over control to him so easily, but something about Edward made me want to please him in every way.

I sucked lightly at his length, still in my mouth, and he began moving with a groan. I relaxed my jaw and allowed his massive erection to enter my mouth even further. I could tell he was holding back almost painfully and I hummed in approval to show him that I was also turned on by what he was doing to me.

"Oh, fuuuuuckkk, Bella," he ground out between clenched teeth, allowing himself to thrust harder, one hand holding onto the counter behind me and one back to being woven tightly in my hair. I felt him pull lightly on the strands and I moaned in lust. My moan must have encouraged him and Edward finally started to relax into the movement, truly using me for his pleasure. I sucked and rolled y tongue over the head, tasting the precum that was constantly flowing.

I was so turned on by this point that I let my hands wander from his backside, my left moving around to cub his balls, tugging and rolling them in my palm, and the other dropping to my breasts, releasing them from the confines of the buttons.

He groaned at my eager ministrations and I could tell he was close. His hips were moving more erratically and his moans and laments were growing more forceful and incoherent. "Fuckahhhh, God, Bellllll-, gnuuggh, fu-, fuckkk!"

When he looked down and saw the fingers of my right hand tugging harshly at my nipples, exposed by the open shirt, he threw his head back and his hand tightened almost painfully in my hair. "Bella, Bella, baby, I'm going to cum. Baby…"

I knew he was warning me to back away, probably afraid to assume I would finish the job I was doing. _Yeah right_, I thought, _nothing could stop me from tasting him_.

I held firm and sucked forcefully, tugging lightly on his balls and humming low in my throat, and with a loud growl Edward exploded in my mouth.

I continued sucking lightly and swallowed him down, happy that I could serve him like I desired. His hips slowed and with a final kiss to the tip, I let him drop from my mouth. Timidly, I looked up at him, unsure what he would think of my display after the fog cleared. I saw him, leaning heavily on the countertop above me with a content glaze in his gaze.

After a moment to collect his wits Edward grabbed me under the arms, helping me up to a standing position and gathering me to his chest tightly. We stood there in his kitchen, essentially naked, hugging intimately, his face pressed into the crook of my neck. I felt his breaths steady and his arms, which had been wrapped tightly around my body, finally relaxed. My arms were wrapped around his torso and I let my hands run soothing paths up and down his back, as if I was comforting a child.

He exhaled a heavy breath against my skin and slowly moved his head back, his large hands smoothing gently over my hair and face, as if memorizing my features.

I could feel my face burn in embarrassment at being perused so closely and he leaned in and kissed a pink cheek, and then another, before dropping a light kiss to my lips. "Bella," he breathed against them, and I looked up at him. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

I smiled timidly and he laughed, scooping me up and taking me toward his bedroom. "Only you would be able to pull off that 'blushing-school-girl' look right after you give me the best orgasm of my life."

I giggled as he walked us through his bedroom into his bathroom. I had seen it before, this morning, but I had hurried through my business and hardly took a moment to look around. But now, in Edward's arms, I scanned the room.

It was massive, like all the rooms in his ultra-sleek, modern apartment. It was done in shades of black, chrome, and it boasted the same touches of cherry wood that the kitchen displayed. In the center of the room arose a massive Jacuzzi tub and I gaped at it, knowing that's where we were headed.

He set me down on the floor and looked at me, laughing at my expression. "I take it you like the bathroom?" he asked teasingly.

"Like it? Edward, this bathroom is fantastic, but that bathtub is phenomenal. Did you do this all yourself?" I ask incredulous. He was a stylish man, but this was a leap for anyone but a professional.

He laughed then, and I looked at him, confused.

"Yeah right! No, I definitely did not do this on my own. My aunt is an interior designer and when I bought this place, she turned it into her pet project. Hence, the bath."

_The woman is a God, _I thought. _Remind me to send her a card._

"Oh Edward, your aunt knew exactly what she was doing. That bath would make any girl swoon," I said truthfully.

"I don't want any girl," he said, coming up behind me and pressing his warm chest against my back. "What's important is that it makes _you_ swoon," he whispered in my ear. _Well if I wasn't already, I sure am now_, I thought. _Is this man real? _

"Oh, you've got me there," I replied lightly. "Swoony Bella, right here."

"Good," he responded jovially, slapping my butt and making his way to the tub, "but save some swoon because we've only just begun."

* * *

_Thank you Esme, _I thought. She had convinced me when I bought this place that it was okay to use some of the huge sum of life insurance that my parents had left me from when they died ten years ago to remodel the place.

Lucky for me I trusted her implicitly and in just a few short months, she delivered me a beautiful, modern, sleek home to enjoy. _I knew I liked the amenities, _I thought, _but I've never been able to appreciate them until Bella arrived and I decided to take her on every smooth, marble surface._

I moved toward the tap and began filling up the tub with hot water, pouring in some of the fruity bubble bath that Emmett had given me as a gag housewarming gift. I chuckled at the memory, _this will teach him! _I'd never used it before, _I'd never be caught dead in a bubble bath alone_, but I knew it'd be the perfect surprise for Bella after breakfast…and after after breakfast.

The bath filled quickly with water and bubbles and I walked over to the wall to dim the lights and turn on the surround sound. The soft sounds of Michael Buble filled the room and I heard Bella sigh in longing, still standing near the door in my unbuttoned shirt, looking _so damn beautiful. _

I walked over to her then and held out my hand, leading her over to the tub. I slipped my hands in the open shirt and lightly pushed it off her body, letting it drop with a whisper to the floor.

I held on to her hand as she stepped into the warm water and sat down, sighing now with satisfaction. I slipped in behind her and she settled in between my legs, lying back against my chest and letting her head flop onto my shoulder in boneless pleasure.

While the tub was filling she had twisted her long hair up into a complicated knot, keeping the hair off her neck. I whispered a kiss across the exposed skin now and her mouth lifted into a relaxed smile. We sat like that for a while, quiet and serene, just listening to the sounds of jazz floating through the humid air.

"When I was little," Bella said, her voice pulling me out of my near-meditative state, "my mom used to draw me bubble baths when I was sad. We'd sit and talk about everything and nothing and they'd never fail to cheer me up."

I twined my fingers with hers underneath the water where they rested on her stomach. "It's funny–since I'm not sad in the least–but I can't help but feel the same now. Like, there in the bubbles, nothing could touch me, and I would always be warm and safe and happy."

I bent and placed another kiss at her neck, and then one on her temple. "I'm glad," I responded, truly touched by her story. "I just wanted to give you something that you'd enjoy."

"Oh Edward," she sighed sweetly, tilting her head to look at me, "I don't think it's the bubbles that are making me feel this way now."

I kissed her then, deeply on the mouth, overcome by my feelings for this slight girl that I had just met the night before. We had yet to talk about that, about our intense, passionate lovemaking–on the floor, in the bed, in the kitchen–but for some reason I knew Bella didn't want it to end, and neither did I.

We still had so much to learn about each other, and I knew that most of that would have to be done _outside_ the bedroom, but right now, with her in my arms, I could think of nothing but holding on to this feeling she stirred in me.

We continued to kiss, our moves moving slowly over each other's. This wasn't like the frenzied, hurried kisses from last night. This was sensual and sweet and from somewhere much deeper.

Our hands moved together on her slick, wet body. They traveled softly across her sides, over her hips, up her legs, and back down, repeating the motion. Everything about her was so smooth and warm and I knew I would never get enough of touching her.

I'm not sure who's hands led there, but soon we were at her center, her thighs falling open indulgently as her head dropped back from our kiss to rest again on my shoulder.

"Mmmmmhhhm." She breathed out, her eyes closed and a whisper of a smile gracing her lips in the dim light.

Her hands dropped away from mine to rest on my shins next to her, rubbing up and down softly as I continued to pass my own near her center, up and down her inner thighs. As my circuits got smaller, closer, her hands clenched tighter on my legs. I knew what she wanted and I wanted to give it to her more than anything.

After my last pass I let my right hand stop at the juncture of her inner thigh, whispering teasingly at the sensitive skin. She whimpered imploringly, her head rolling slightly on my shoulder in madness.

My other hand trailed up her torso, finding her breast and cupping it softly in the warm water, lightly brushing my thumb around her hardened nipple but avoiding the peak for the moment. Bella's eyes cracked open and she looked up at me with a glazed look, "Edward," she breathed out. "Please."

That was all it took and I let both my hands find their prizes, my right one dipping to her center and feeling the incredible heat there, and the other finally brushing over her nipple.

"Haaaaaahhhh," Bella moaned at the contact and her eyes shut once more.

I moved my fingers against her now, the thumb circling her clit and another lightly teasing her entrance. I let one finger slip inside her warmth and she whimpered, tightening her hands on my legs. My left hand cupped her breast more firmly then, loving that she was enjoying this.

I saw her lips moving as if she was trying to tell me something but couldn't get it out through the pleasure.

"What baby?" I inquired. "Tell me what you need."

She licked her lips and thrust her hips against my hand. "Moreeeee."

I answered her plea and added a second finger inside of her, letting both my thumb on her clit and the hand on her breasts move more forcefully. I felt her clench down on my fingers and I couldn't help but wish it were my cock inside of her. _How are you already wanting another round_, I thought amazedly to myself. _You're like a machine._ It was only when she groaned and thrust her chest into my hands and squeezed her hands on my legs that I was reminded of her raw sex appeal. _Oh yeah. That's how._

But I was adamant in getting Bella to come first, before I had my way with her. After this morning she deserved to be worshiped and I knew I was just the man to do it.

I added a third finger, pumping them into her core and my thumb rubbed insistently on the center of her pleasure. I dropped my head to hers and sucked an earlobe into my mouth, lightly flicking it with my tongue.

Combined with the more vigorous actions on her breasts and center, she neared the edge in seconds. She looked like an angel, flushed and radiant.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I want to see you come," I whispered in her ear, and then crooked my fingers up to press against the most sensitive spot inside her.

"Uhhh, uhhh," she gasped out and I rubbed harder at all of the places my fingers covered.

"Come on baby, let go," I urged.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaard!" Bella moaned my name as she came, and her voice, filled with lust and need, pushed my need for her over the edge. As she lay, boneless with satisfaction, I effortlessly lifted her up and placed her over my lap, slowly slipping inside of her still pulsing walls.

We sighed simultaneously in completion, her overcome with her recent orgasm and me with my approaching one. I am already close, and all it takes is a few pumps inside her body and her lips to seek mine in a desperate kiss and I'm near the edge.

I moved her hand down to her still sensitive clit and let her play with it as I pumped her continuously over my arousal, trying to hold off until she could fall over the edge once more. It's easy and quick; she's so aflame from the first one that this next one hits her like an aftershock and with her walls fluttering and clenching on my cock, I came inside of her, blissfully spent.

We lay there for a few minutes, too tired and satisfied to even disconnect. I felt Bella dozing against my chest and I took a moment to drink in her beauty. Reluctantly, I gathered her up in my arms and grabbed a towel to dry her off with. I stopped when I heard her mumble sleepily against my chest.

"What baby?" I asked, her voice having gotten trapped against my skin.

She looked up at me then, her eyes half shut with sleep. "You smell like a girl" she managed to get out before she let out a tired giggle and let me sweep her up and carry her, both of us laughing, to bed for a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So here is the last installment to what was a one shot and is now a four-shot (haha?). This chaper is really short but I wanted to get it out before I left on vacation! It's due in thanks to your wonderful and encouraging reviews, and also in part to me not wanting to study for finals :). I've already got a little fic in mind/on paper so if you like this and I feel brave enough to start another one, you'll see it soon. Thanks again and enjoy! Stephanie Meyer, thanks for letting me borrow them!  
**

_She looked up at me then, her eyes half shut with sleep. "You smell like a girl" she managed to get out before she let out a tired giggle and let me sweep her up and carry her, both of us laughing, to bed for a nap. _

The heat of the mid-afternoon sun combined with Edwards warm chest pressed against my back stirred me out of sleep. I sleepily recalled that we'd been wasting the day away and I felt the glaring light of real life starting to shine through, breaking harshly through the lovely fog we'd let settle over our tired bodies.

I turned around in Edward's arms, which were wrapped tightly around my body as if to protect from the realities of life. But as I looked over his face, smooth with sleep, I couldn't help but let my to-do list and appointments and work assignments float right out of my thoughts. _He is so undeniably beautiful_, I thought with wonder. Every time I looked at him, it was like seeing him for the first time.

I let my fingers trail indulgently up to his face, stroking them softly across his strong brow and down his straight, defined nose. It was when I reached his soft, pink lips that I felt him waking, his fingers tightening on my back and the lips under my touch lifting into a slight smile.

I should feel bad, waking him up out of restful slumber, but I just smiled in pleasure at seeing his green eyes flutter open, and then close again at the bright light flooding the room. "Mmmmhhh," he hummed in contentment, choosing instead to snuggle his head into the hollow under my chin.

I stroked my hands through his soft copper locks and I felt his lips curl in pleasure, kissing the skin they were pressed against. I scratched his scalp and he let a breathy sigh warm the tops of my bare breasts. We had each other all last night and all this morning and still, with his lips so tantalizing on my skin and his bare body pressed against mine, I couldn't help but feel the familiar tingle in my stomach. _Every time_, I thought happily. _Lucky me. _

It seems Edward had not been at all adversely affected by our half-day of debauchery and I inhaled sharply when I felt him press his ever-present erection against my stomach. I was a bit sore from the number of times he'd taken me, most of them quite rough, but I welcomed the ache as a result of our arduous lovemaking.

"Well, good afternoon to me, apparently," I said cheekily to the top of his head, and I heard him chuckle into my cleavage, the vibrations tickling me in the most pleasant way.

"Good afternoon? Godddd," he groaned. "What time is it?" Edward asked, disbelieving that we could possibly have wiled the Sunday morning away. _Good thing I don't go to church. Although, _I thought naughtily, _I could use a confession or two. _

"Just two," I said in an imploring voice, not wanting him to break the bubble we had constructed so carefully around us.

"Just two, hmmm?" He responded, finally looking up at me from his position in my arms. "Why, lucky for me I don't have anything to do until four. That's two whole hours that I need to fill," he finished, his innocent smile belying his warm hands that were moving to less than innocent places on my backside.

Looking down at him my heart fluttered with excitement, "I think you mean lucky us."

He laughed lightly then and reached up to kiss me, his lips meeting mine softly before his tongue ran temptingly across the seem of my mouth. My lips opened with a gasp at the pleasurable sensation and he took the opportunity to let his tongue invade my mouth, tasting me and teasing me until I my breaths were coming out in pants and my heart hammered against my chest and his.

I moved my hands down his chest and let them linger at the firm muscles. He hissed against my neck, where he was now laving kissed and languid licks up and down the skin, eliciting goosebumps on my skin.

One hand traveled down further and grasped his hip, pulling him more firmly into me, letting him nestle perfectly into the juncture of my thighs, not quite where we both wanted it to be, but close.

He turned us then, too impatient to spend too long on foreplay when he knew what we both wanted. "Bella," he breathed into my ear as his cock rubbed deliciously against my center, coating itself in my wetness.

I gasped up in response, letting the sounds of my need fill the bedroom. His length was slipping so incredibly against me and every time the head passed my tingly bundle of nerves, I jerked in pleasure. "Ughhh, Edward please."

"Please what Bella," he panted out harshly now, and I saw the biceps beside my head tense with his effort as he firmly rubbed himself in my heat, still evading my core. I wanted him inside me, I knew that for certain, but if there was one other place I wouldn't mind his hard arousal, it was where it was right now.

"Tell me Bella," he repeated when I still had yet to utter more than pleading moans. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

I knew he wanted to be inside me just as bad as I did, but I could tell he was enjoying playing with me.

"Edward. Please. Ughhh…please, just fuck me." I sounded like a wanton hussy but I couldn't be more proud as my sinful request hit Edward hard.

He clenched his eyes and growled into my ear "Uh, fuck Bella. I love it when you fucking talk dirty. Shit. You want me to fuck your wet pussy, baby?"

I was delirious with want by this point and it was all I could do to let out a keening moan in acknowledgment. He took it as I'd hoped and positioned himself with my sopping entrance and slammed himself forward, burying his cock to the hilt.

"Yessssssss," was all I could groan out, the sensation of him inside of me almost sending me over the edge immediately. I clenched rhythmically around his length and he muffled his groans in my shoulder, his teeth biting lightly on the skin there. _So fucking hot.  
_

_

* * *

_

She was like heaven around me and I focused on not cumming like a schoolboy on the first thrust. I felt her wrap her legs around my hips and I relished in the deepness the position afforded me, but wanting more.

Daringly, I moved my right hand to her thigh, urging it up so that it rested against my chest, her calf dangling over my shoulder. "Gaaahhhh," I heard her gasp, but looking down into her wild eyes I knew she was enjoying the new position as much as me.

I held her thigh in my hand and continued thrusting into her welcome heat. Raising up a little onto my knees I could see myself plunging deep inside of her and it worked me up like nothing else.

"Edward. Ughh, God. Fuck, so good." Bella babbled incoherently to me and it spurred my thrusts. I wanted to hear more. Encouraged by her moans I gave the same treatment to her right leg, lifting it up to mirror the other; now both knees were hooked over my shoulders and she was folded in half, her hands grasping the bars of the headboard the only thing keeping her stable.

"Oh. My. God," I ground out between clenched teeth, and reared further onto my knees so that I was essentially kneeling on the bed, allowing Bella's body to unfold a little and giving her more room to return my thrusts.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh." She made a little breathy moan each time my hips slapped against hers and I saw her eyes screw shut in ecstasy, her hands clenching above her. Certain that her legs would stay put against me, I moved one hand down, zeroing in on her pleasure center and letting my thumb brush against the slick bud.

Bella threw her head back with a loan scream and I nearly lost it, pumping into her harder, faster, deeper than before. We were crashing together like angry waves on volcanic rock and I could barely keep my vision from swimming with pleasure.

"Bella, Bella," I chanter, grasping her leg tighter and rubbing her quicker and faster to signal that I was close.

She pushed her legs against me and I let the drop to my waist. She craved the closeness when she came and I understood. Nothing felt better than being trapped in her warmth.

I kissed a drop of sweat that I saw trailing down her temple, and then moved down to press the salty taste into her lips. We stayed locked like that, our lips barely touching but sharing our heady breaths between us.

I opened my eyes and looked at her face. "Bella, look at me," I said, wanting to see her beautiful brown eyes widen with her climax. I let my finger return to her favorite spot as her eyes fluttered open and _there it is_, they opened wide at the sensation.

I felt her walls clench around me and her back arch off the bed and I pumped twice more deeply into her before I froze, all my muscles clenched in pleasure as I emptied inside of her. "Ohhhhhhhh…"

_Nothing will ever be this good_, I thought hazily, as I let myself drop heavily onto her heaving chest. I felt her thighs quivering against me and I smoothed my hands down them soothingly before I arose, both of us groaning at the loss of our connection.

She slumped back into the pillows as I made my way to the bathroom to clean up, running a cloth under the tap to give to Bella, knowing she was to spent to make it all the way across the room.

I walked back in to the bedroom and caught my breath at her beauty. Her body was glistening in the warm afternoon sun and she had a content, lazy smile across her face.

"Come on baby, we've got to get up and going with the day," nudging her playfully with my elbow after I'd cleaned her up and thrown the rag in the hamper in the corner.

Bella groaned and threw a pillow over her face, as if to keep out my words–and the truth.

I smiled when I saw the glint of the metal band on her ring finger. That sight would never get old for me, even years into our marriage.

"I love Delilah, I really do," she whined from under the fluffy barrier, "but I was just getting used to having her at summer camp." She removed the pillow and pouted at me. "And last night was so fun…"

I chuckled and gathered my wife to me. We'd known that our daughter was coming home from camp, which had just been a week long since we were still reluctant to have her away from home for too long at only seven years old.

Though we were both excited to see our daughter, the love of both of our lives, we had celebrated our child-free home with a last hurrah, ordering in take out, drinking grown up drinks, and watching all the rated-R movies we could stand. Not to mention the animalistic sex we had all over the house. I sighed in resignation, _no more of that...until her first sleep over_, I realized excitedly._  
_

_

* * *

_

I finally got my butt off the bed and Edward and I slipped silently into the shower, not having to share words after this many years of marriage. I smiled when as he washed my hair, remembering the first time I'd seen this bathroom.

It was the morning after we'd met, and err, _got to know each other_. He'd been as insatiable then as he was now, ten years later. I could hardly believed at the time that I'd been lucky enough to spend the night with the man, and here I was now, spending my life with him.

I grinned up at him as I turned, letting the water rush over my hair, rinsing the long strands. He smirked back down at me and cocked his head, "What's up Doc?" and then rolled his eyes at himself. We'd heard Delilah repeat her favorite line to us so many times that we'd begun to repeat it ourselves, out of habit.

I laughed and hugged him to me, the water sluicing down our intertwined bodies. "I was just remembering the first time I was here, in this house. It was so long ago," I said, my chin resting against his chest as I spoke up to him.

Edward's eyes darkened in remembrance, and I shuddered. It was the same gaze he'd given me when we met in the dark and smoky club. _I'll never forget that look_, I thought, tingling.

"I wanted you so bad when I saw you across the room," he said quietly, his hands smoothing down my hair and onto my lower back. "I knew I had to have you."

"Well, you did. Have me that is." I whispered back, my hands tangling into his wet locks. "Many times if I can recall," I added with a blush.

He smirked down at me. "Not unlike last night, if I do say so myself." His voice was so confident, so sexy, and if he didn't have to leave to pick up our daughter while I got her surprise dinner ready, I would have had him one more time. _Mmmm, in my mouth_, I thought devilishly.

"Yep. Ten years and we've still got it." I raised up on my toes to peck him on the lips, moving slightly to whisper in his ear. "Maybe next time Alice and Jasper babysit, I'll make you pancakes and then let you fuck my mouth."

"Ughhh, Bella!" he complained petulantly, his erection starting to return just as I turned off the water and tossed him a towel.

"Tough, baby. We've got to get back to real life," I said with a chuckle. _Yep, I still got it._

I turned to him as we dried off. "Hey Edward," I said, and he turned to me, curious. "I'm glad to have met you that night," I repeated a semblance of my famous words to him and he smiled fondly at the memory.

"It was really nice to meet you too, Bella."

The end! (didya like the twist?!/did you get it or do i suck at twists!?)

**Thanks thanks thanks thanks for your lovely reviews. They rocked. I'd love to hear more (aw, so what? I'm a sucker for compliments!) :D It's over but I'm writing a new fic as we speak so get ready! This new one might have a plot. GASP!**


End file.
